Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for programming solid-state memory.
Description of Related Art
Certain solid-state memory devices, such as flash drives, store information in an array of memory cells constructed with floating gate transistors. Programming failure in a solid-state memory cell may adversely affect device performance.